


Backwards

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Jamie is Adorable, Kara is adorable, SO MUCH FLUFF, based on something I saw on insta, jamie loves Aunt Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara babysits and when Maggie comes home she can’t help but laugh at what she finds.





	Backwards

It’s Kara’s first time babysitting her niece alone, like alone alone because Alex and Lena have barricaded themselves in the DEO lab on the brink of some new experiment and Maggie got called in on a case, normally Lena would be a call away to help or Sam but the CFO was booked with meetings. Kara wasn’t worried, not at all. When she arrived Maggie handed over the five month old Jamie giving Kara a thankful smile.

“Thanks so much Little Danvers, I shouldn’t be more than a couple hours. She has some puréed apples, pears, and a few other jars of baby food in the kitchen cupboard if she won’t eat that’s okay try giving her one of the bottles in the fridge but **don’t** boil it, she likes it just warm. She’ll probably go down for a nap here after a bit since she woke up pretty early with Alex. Thank you again!”

Kara was barely able to get out a smile let alone ask questions before Maggie hurried off leaving Kara and Jamie alone. The blonde let out a small sigh looking at her niece smiling softly as the girl’s mahogany eyes met her blue ones.

“Well little one it’s just you and me now, what should we do?”

Jamie smiled at Kara showing off two little dimples as she giggled and gurgled happily making Kara smile wider as she sat on the couch helping Jamie stand on her knees.

“Oh you wanna talk huh big girl? Yeah are you gonna talk?”

Jamie babbled back at Kara happily her tiny chubby hands reaching out for the blonde making her smile and hold her close.

“Such a sweet girl, yeah my sweet girl.”

After a bit Jamie entertained herself by playing with Kara’s necklace content to let her aunt take advantage of her sister’s Hulu account to catch up on some shows. Kara had just finished her third episode when Jamie started fussing making her pause the tv and look at the girl.

“What’s wrong sweet pea? Hmm? Doesn’t feel like you need a change, are you hungry?”

Jamie whined making the blonde get to her feet and head for the kitchen.

“Okay I hear you loud and clear. What do we want hmm? Apples, pears, or what’s this carrots and kale?”

Kara shuddered at the last one but smiled when Jamie grabbed the plastic jar with the apples on it.

“Good choice little one.”

She grabbed the jar and closed the cupboard and went to the highchair placing Jamie in it before looking around.

“Bib, bib, bib, where’s the bibs?”

After looking for a moment she found one smiling as she seen it was a little red bib with her family crest on it in yellow and it was made like a cape.

“Here we go! Time to suit up!”

Jamie giggled happily as Kara put the bib on her backwards like a cape before grabbing a washcloth and tucking it under her niece’s chin then starting to feed her gigging as Jamie ate almost too fast for Kara to keep up.

“Goodness hungry little bean aren’t you? Yes you are! Oh well if you wouldn’t spit it out you’d get more.”

Kara chuckled as Jamie giggled before opening her mouth for more food. Kara was focusing on the task at hand so she didn’t notice Maggie come back until Jamie looked at the door and started squirming trying to get out of the chair whining. Kara’s brows furrowed before Maggie walked to her side and smiled at Jamie.

“Hey there cub, were you good for aunt Kara? You’re all messy! _mamma’s_ messy little eater!”

Jamie giggled happily as Maggie carefully wiped her mouth before noticing the Supergirl bib on backwards.

“Kara?”

The blonde hummed her acknowledgement from where she was putting the baby food in the fridge for later use.

“You know this isn’t a cape right?”

The blonde looked at her sister in law with a raised brow before they furrowed seeing Maggie had turned it around to cover Jamie’s chest.

“Maggie you put it on backwards!”

The detective raised a brow before she broke out laughing shaking her head.

“No you did Kara, it’s a bib it’s to help keep her front clean. That’s why it’s got sweet potato and beet stains on it you dork.”

Kara blushed a bit but waved it off smiling with a laugh.

“Yeah well they shouldn’t make bins look like baby capes!”


End file.
